


Prince

by kkurookei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Explicit Sex, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkurookei/pseuds/kkurookei
Summary: Kei had nothing to do with the Royal family since the time he lost his family. Showed no interest whenever someone brought up the Royals in their talk, never went to the balls when the entire Kingdom was invited, not when they were innocent. The only connection with royalty was Keiji’s mate, Bokuto Koutarou, was the Prince’s honourable and trustful knight. A Prince he has never seen anywhere, not in the handwritten newspapers, not even from the mouth of any stranger who has been to the palace. Rumours have it that the young Prince has never left the palace. He is forbidden to.But that was before he fell in love.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Prince

**Author's Note:**

> hi~ idk what i wrote but this is my first time trying out to write in chapters. So i present you a krtsk abo royalty au that no one asked for. ENJOY!

Night fell over the Kingdom of Hibis, well known for their hibiscuses, the warm yellow glow from the lanterns placed over every street brought the Kingdom back to life. The houses are small but built with strong wood, painted with a creamy white colour and designs of iron linings throughout the edges of the house. Each had a small lamp hung over the doorsteps and occasionally flower pots decorated the porch.

The same glow of light brightened Kei’s house from inside. After a long day of work, people of the Kingdom liked to spend time doing all the fun activities during the night. They brought their mates to the streets, bought them new clothes, jewelleries and accessories of their choice, drinking with friends in dines. 

Today was no different. Leaving his house, Kei squeezed his way through the crowd to reach the bakery that he ran along with his friend Keiji. He lived under the Akaashi residence from a young age when he lost his parents and brother. They were charged for treason and then beheaded.

Kei had nothing to do with the Royal family since then, showed no interest whenever someone brought up the Royals in their talk, never went to the balls when the entire Kingdom was invited, not when they were innocent. The only connection with royalty was Keiji’s mate, Bokuto Koutarou, was the Prince’s honourable and trustful knight.

A Prince he has never seen anywhere, not in the handwritten newspapers, not even from the mouth of any stranger who has been to the palace. Rumours have it that the young Prince has never left the palace. He is  _ forbidden _ to. Many say because he’s the son of the first Queen who died. Kei shook his head, snapping out of trance,  _ why was he thinking about them all of a sudden? _

Life consisted of hard times and difficulties. Kei wandered in the streets for weeks, no food, no water, clothes torn and dirty. Had he not been fourteen then and not yet presented helped save himself from stray alphas. He had no will to live, he no longer has the reason to. Him being still alive in this world is meaningless and if he died right here, Kei wouldn’t have any regrets. But he is still alive with purpose and why? He doesn’t know but is willing to find out.

The moment Lord Akaashi picked him up from the rocky muddy old roads covered with trails of carriage wheels, his life began changing. Kei declined to change Tsukishima and offered to work as their servant instead, which Lord Akaashi refused to listen to. They let Kei keep his name, sent him to a baking school along with Keiji whom he grew close to within a matter of time. Keiji wasn’t open with anyone but cherished his loved and trusted ones. Kei and Keiji grew up together, laughed during each other's happiness and cried during each other’s sorrow. They promised to stick together.

Kei had always liked to read books. Mostly the romantic ones. Reading romance was like living in a fantasy, all too magical and filled with love. The wonderful feelings of the protagonist portrayed in beautiful words. He wonders if he could ever experience such magic.

Right now Kei is helping Keiji in the bakery. During daylight he liked to make tiny wooden sculptures for the tourists who visited from other Kingdoms.

However today, an unusual customer had arrived at his shop which was situated beside a flower shop owned by a Beta couple, Tadashi and his mate Hitoka, whom both Kei and Keiji were close to. They displayed hibiscuses of different colours that grew in the Kingdom. The customer who wore a cloth that hid his nose, lips and only revealed a pair of beautiful, dazzling hazel eyes, was analyzing his sculptures. "Are you looking for anything in particular, Sir?" Kei asked and the stranger's eyes snapped back to him. He felt hot under those warm hazel orbs,  _ What's gotten into him all of a sudden? _

The stranger shook his head, "No. Just looking around a bit." His voice was kind of muffled by the cloth covering his mouth. He turned his gaze towards the flowers, "Do you like flowers?"

Caught off guard with the question, Kei slightly frowned but settled for an answer nonetheless, "Roses are pretty."

"Red or white?"

"Um, white ones."

The man chuckles lightly, "Suits you." It's like a fire being lighted in his heart at the words. Kei felt his cheeks burn when he acknowledged the burning gaze that was running over his figure. "I shall take my leave."

"Do come again." Kei bowed at the man's retreating back, smiling to himself and his weak heart who failed to be at ease.  _ Will I see him again? _

***

Kei hummed, placing the dough inside the huge clay oven and was about to put the second batch too when he heard noises from the entrance of their bakery.

“Hey hey hey! Brought a friend today!” Bokuto’s loud voice filled the bakery and Kei headed out of the hot room to greet the knight. Behind the owl-like-man, stood a tall man rooting obnoxious black bed head, eyes hazel and cat-like, jaw sharp and physique well built. He looked somewhat like in awe, as if never seen a bakery before.  _ Not a noble _ , Kei thought as he analyzed the man's clothing. Full black attire elaborated with grey scarfs tied around the neck and waist which looked very normal for a commoner. 

"Good evening Bokuto-san, Keiji is in that room if you're looking for him,” Kei pointed towards the back with his thumb. Bokuto waved at him and happily skipped his way to meet his mate. “Welcome.” Kei said to the stranger standing before him, who was still very curiously looking at the interior. The man jerked up at the greeting directed to him.

“Hello." He bowed as he replied, “Tetsurou, no surname,” The man- now Tetsurou grinned, bringing out a hand for Kei to shake.

Kei frowned at the name but decided not to comment on it, “So, Tetsurou no surname, what do you take?” He eyed at the offered hand and shrugged, walking to where different breads were displayed on the shelf. The bed head man retreated his hand back shyly and used the same to scratch the back of his neck.

Seemed like he was in deep thoughts but soon a smirk crept its way on his features, indicating whatever he was thinking wasn't useful, “Take you out for a meal.”

Kei clicked his tongue, “Do you think that I’m one of those omegas who you can have easily just by two words huh? Well, sorry to break it down to you, you’re terribly wrong!”

“Oh feisty.”

“You-”

"What's all the fuss about?" Keiji asked, emerging from the room with Koutarou.

"Umm, nothing just talking. Are you Bo's mate?"

"Yes and you must be Tetsurou." Keiji offered a smile, "Koutarou speaks a lot about you when he's home. About your adventures and all."

Tetsurou and Koutarou share a look between themselves before the former continues, "I wouldn't call them adventure. Although, it's tricky keeping up with the mysterious Prince."

"Yeah taking care of the  _ mysterious _ Prince is quite the work." Koutarou interjected.

  
  


Kei helped Keiji fix the table while the Alphas chatted. Tetsurou threw Koutarou a look, disapproving and whispered, "Bo you told your mate about me?!"

Koutarou jumped at that, looking around to check if anyone could hear them before whispering back, "No Tetsurou, I just told him that you're a knight at the Prince's service." Tetsurou face palmed.

  
  


"Dinner is served." Kei interrupted, he didn't miss how Tetsurou's eyes lingered on him more than necessary.

***

Shortly after dinner Koutarou announced that Tetsurou would be visiting frequently from now on. This made Kei scowl and Tetsurou's grin to widen.

Soon it was time for the Alphas to bid their goodbyes, Kei rolled his eyes, cringing as he spotted Koutarou and Keiji making out at the corner. He can't even blame them, they only met twice a week due to Koutarou's duty at the palace. He needed to stay there to ensure the Prince's safety day and night.

Kei decided to give them privacy and take a short walk to the lake. It was a bit chilly tonight. A sound of a twig cracking filled the night air, Kei jumped to look back only to find the raven standing in a strange way, posture suspicious and face filled with guilt.

Sighing, Kei broke the awkward staring contest, "Why are you following me?"

"Thought you needed company."

"I don't. You can leave." Kei murmured, facing front again even though there was no actual heat in his word. He had his arms wrapped around his thin frame from the night's cold.

Tetsurou found his opportunity and jogged to catch up to Kei. The Alpha proceeded to take off his coat and softly drape it over the blond's shoulder to shield him from the cold. Tetsurou cleared his throat at the Omega's shocked expression, "I-I just wanted..."

He stuttered, horribly, then brought a hand out from behind, thrusting it towards Kei's direction. A delicate and lively white rose clutched in between his fingers. "I would like to court you, Kei!"

Saying Kei was in shock would be an understatement. The man who he met a few hours and barely knew anything about him confessed that he wanted to court him. He was beyond shocked! Instead of giving Tetsurou a straight reply, Kei skeptically asked, "How do you know I like white roses?"

Tetsurou blinked a couple of times, tilting his head to the side in a cute manner. "Today," he started, obviously confused, "You said so yourself toda-"

"Tetsurou, where are you? We're leaving," came Koutarou's loud voice.

Tetsurou whipped around to his name being called. One second later, eyes landed back on Kei, "I need to go." He took two steps forward while Kei took two backward. Smiling, he brushed his fingers along Kei's blond locks and gently tucked the single flower behind his ears. "I'll wait for you okay? Think about it till next time."

With that Tetsurou was gone, blending into the dark and gorgeous night sky just like himself. Leaving Kei red and warm wrapped by the Alpha's coat, drowning in his scent. Flutters of butterflies inside his stomach and a pretty white rose adorning his pretty blond hair. Kei smiled.

***

Kei patiently waited for Tetsurou's next visit. If anyone asked him about it, he'd beg to differ. His mind would drift to the unruly bed hair or those glowing hazel eyes, gaze heavy and intensely looking into his or the smirk that the other always plastered on his mouth from time to time. A blush would make its way on Kei's face, too consumed in his thoughts about a certain bed head that he missed the weird look Keiji sent his way. Even if he did notice, none of them spoke about it.

It was until Tetsurou along with Koutarou had visited their bakery again, one cold night. Kei had practiced more than enough in front of the mirror of what he could say to Tetsurou once he saw him again, of his answer. But all the practiced words escaped his mind when hazel eyes met golden ones. Kei looked away, seeing the smile that crept on Tetsurou's face, unable to control the heat leaving off his face. That didn’t go unnoticed from Keiji's calculating eyes. Just as Keiji told the Alphas to make themselves comfortable, he took a hold of Kei's wrist and led them towards the hot oven room.

"Do you like Tetsurou?" He asked almost immediately. Kei doesn't say anything but the blush on both cheeks and neck spoke for itself. It made Keiji smile teasingly at his friend. The younger of the two hung his head low, a small smile playing on his own lips before he was hugged so tight that he could only laugh.

  
  


Kei finished collecting the dishes and now was heading towards the kitchen where Keiji was washing the dishes. Apparently he stepped in during an intimate moment right when Koutarou wrapped his arms around his blue eyed mate. No washing dish activities at all. Kei retreated with dishes in hand and placed them back on the table,  _ I have to take them back later _ . He noticed someone standing behind him.

"Hi," Tetsurou leaned over his shoulder, whispering in his ears. Kei hissed at the Alpha’s chuckle, "Wanna get out?"

_ Oh he did, he wanted it so bad. _

Kei wrapped his palm around Tetsurou’s, taking him away to where it all started. The same lake where the moon reflected over the water making it look like a divine pearl and the same bushes of white roses.

He didn't wait for Tetsurou to catch his breath before snaking his arms around his shoulders to pull him closer. He could feel the way Tetsurou's heart was beating rapidly against his. Alpha's arms settled around his waist as Kei muttered something under his breath. Half of it got muffled when the Omega snuggled into Tetsurou's neck.

"Pardon?"

"I said yes!" Kei said, lifting his head from the alpha's shoulder, "Yes you can court me."

A smile pierced through Tetsurou's features and wasted no time to lift Kei up in the air, spinning both of them beside the lake and under the moonlight. Kei's hand tightened around him by the sudden action, clutching on the Alpha's robe for dear life. Him being the taller one had to look down. They giggled when his eyes met with a laughing Tetsurou, looking up at him with so much love.

The moon shone in its own light that night, over the newly found love and over the lake. The stars danced and danced until they were hidden behind the grey clouds, Kei and Tetsurou cared none of that.

***

Three weeks later Tetsurou visits again, this time during daylight and surprisingly alone but hands occupied holding a bunch of white roses and a brown parchment paper bag full of strawberries. An information that Kei had accidentally slipped out during their last time together.

The bed head was talking to Keiji, telling something about Koutarou being busy with Prince duties before Kei saw Tetsurou speed walked, scooped him up for a I-missed-you type of hug.

The Alpha's breath fanned over his Omega's neck and collarbones while they scented each other. Kei tried his best to inhale  _ his _ alpha's scent, until his senses were filled with only it. Until his strawberry and cream was replaced with mint and chocolate.

"Hi," Kei sounded breathless from the overpowering scent Tetsurou was radiating.

"Hi," Tetsurou sounded breathless just as him, affected by his scent too, "Let's go! We're going to venture this entire Kingdom!"

Kei could only blink before Tetsurou was dragging him to wherever the raven wanted to go. Anyone passing by would think they are eloping.

Tetsurou brought him to a music festival which Kei had once gone to with his brother. He promised himself not to get sad, not today, not when he was on a date with his alpha. Tetsurou sensed the shift in mood, so he latched their hand together, giving Kei a reassuring smile.

Wandering somewhere in the orchard Kei spotted a very red juicy apple which urged him to pick it. See, it was hanging on one of the highest branches of the tree and Kei had to tiptoe, not even with this height he was able to reach the apple. His fingertips barely touched it before he's tripping. Kei closed his eyes, readying himself for the hard outcome. Instead, he felt strong arms securely holding him close.

"Are you alright?" Kei pried one eye open at Tetsurou's calm voice, worry took over his features as he asked. The omega realised the scene he was in. His Alpha had caught him before he could fall. "Are you?" The hands that securely hold him to Tetsurou's chest tightened.  _ Kei was in love. _

  
  


An hour wandering in the festival Kei took Tetsurou to see the cherry blossoms which are in full bloom this season. Kei fed Tetsurou some of the strawberries while they talked about anything and everything with his head placed on the blond's lap. Kei caressing the black locks once in a while.

Tetsurou demands to listen to all of Kei and Kei does just that. Tells him everything until there is nothing else to say. He tells him about his day, his life before Keiji and life now. He leaves one tiny little detail away, that consists of his feelings for Tetsurou. They were like two missing puzzle pieces falling into place, fitted for each other, made for each other. They were like two lovers from their past life falling in love all over again in this life. Kei wants to cherish him forever.

It's time Tetsurou leaves, the sun is setting over the horizon, darkness slowly reintroducing itself around them and he leaves. This time when he leaves the feelings are different. Kei left a chaste kiss on Tetsurou's cheeks, his Alpha. This time when they part it's a promise of a new love and a new beginning.

***

A long day consisted of endless chores, running here and there to collect woods for fire, carrying heavy buckets to fetch water from the riverside to their homes under the burning rays of the sun.

Kei decided to take a hot bath before sunset to freshen up his clouded mind and wash off his sweat ridden body.

Unaware of what awaited him, Kei shrugged off all his clothes and garments, letting them fall on the grass effortlessly by the riverside. Shivers ran down his spine when his toes came into contact with the hot water. He slowly swims to the middle of the water.

Last bits of sun coloured his porcelain pale skin in a mixture of yellow and orange hue. His glow was blinding. Droplets from his hair and body trailed down to his hips, blending with the pool of water there. Kei scrubbed himself with a wet warm cloth, moaning when it soothed his sore muscles. "I needed this relief-"

A small crunch of a twig nearby refrained Kei from continuing. Some perverts must be intruding. Kei looked over his shoulders, mentally preparing himself for any possible danger but exhaled in relief when a familiar mop of bed hair came into the line of his vision, still somewhat annoyed at the Alpha for prying while he bathed.

"You can come out," Kei said, turning around to face the said Alpha with arms protectively covering his body upfront. There was more shuffling behind the bushes causing Kei to roll his eyes before the Alpha peeked up from the bushes, leaves decorating the top of his hair.

"Ah…Keiji told me you're here so…" Tetsurou scratched the back of his head. A bird out of literally nowhere came flying and landed on the junk of black hair. Tetsurou ducked his head at the weight, hands moving in all directions to shoo it away. The bird would chirp at him angrily, getting up for a second and then land back again.

Kei couldn't hold back anymore and bursted out into a fit of giggles. Tetsurou’s breath hitched, "Oh good heavens," he stopped pestering the bird, who had found home in his messy hair and, letting it do whatever. A hand came up to clutch his heart dramatically as if dying, "Goddamn, you're so fucking beautiful."

Kei blushed a pretty red by the time his laughter died down. "L-look away," he said, voice almost inaudible. Tetsurou coughed out a what, still a bit shaken. "I need to dress."

"Oh. Oh yes! Right!" Tetsurou mumbled, words coming out in a jumbled form. He shamelessly took his sweet time scanning the Omega's lithe frame up and down for the last time before turning away. Kei huffed disapprovingly at the Alpha.

Once Tetsurou’s back was facing him, Kei emerged from the water. Feather light steps over the soft green grass, droplets wetting them as he wore a pair of clean clothes. “You done?” The alpha asked, back still facing Kei. “Can I look?”

Kei could bet the other was smirking by that tone, “No. I’m still buttoning my shirt.” But he looks anyway. Kei didn’t resist when Tetsurou arms came in contact with his hips and his own around the Alpha’s neck, enveloping him in a warm hug. Faces mere apart, the pair nudged their noses together for a moment and Kei pulled away to leave a sweet kiss on Tetsurou’s forehead.

“Kei, I need to tell you something,” Tetsurou said. For a split second he was worried, a tinge of doubt in his heart. “I swear that has nothing to do with us.” The smile of his lover did ease him a little.

  
  


They were walking hand in hand, in the same orchard. Silence fell between them and Kei was becoming more and more anxious with every passing second. The Alpha halted in his steps, “Can we sit? What I’m going to talk about will be a bit shocking.” The omega nodded, sitting themselves under the shed of an apple tree.

Tetsurou wasn’t looking at him, instead stared out onto the open field, “Kei, remember you asked me why I don’t tell you about my childhood or talk about myself?” The blond nodded, “It’s because there is nothing to say. All my life I was surrounded by walls, captivated, wasn’t allowed to do anything. I had no will to live but that was until I met you. I felt like I needed to live to be with you,” Tetsurou sighs, “I’m still not allowed to do anything but I’m willing to do anything for you. I know you don’t like all this about your past but I need to be honest with you. I can’t lie to you anymore.”

Kei was confused because why was Tetsurou telling him all this?  _ Doesn’t he have faith in our love anymore, on us? _ The next few words leaving Tetsurou's mouth shattered him. “My real name is Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou,  _ the second Prince of Hibis. _ ” The alpha finished with hesitance laced in his voice.

Kei’s expression mirrored horror.  _ Kuroo _ . The name that held great power and wealth, the same name that snatched his family away from him. Kuroo Tetsurou of royal blood. _ The Prince _ not a soul knew about.

A hand came flying across Tetsurou’s left cheek, “How could you!?” Tears streamed down the blond’s cheeks, eyes and nose red in rage, “Why did you hide it from me Tetsu!? You know how much I hate the Royal family yet you still managed to make me fall for you! You knew this the entire time.” He sobbed in his hands till he was shaking, and the Prince couldn’t help but pull his Omega close to him.

Kei tried to get out of it, punched and pushed his chest weakly, “Let go of me!”

“Moonshine, please listen to me,” Tetsurou rubbed circles on Kei’s back to calm him down despite the punches that came his way. He cupped Kei’s face, whispering softly, “Look at me,” teary golden eyes met sad hazel ones. Tetsurou placed Kei’s glasses on the ground before stroking his cheeks with his thumb to wipe the painful tears that travelled down his lover’s face. “Don’t cry, I know I hurt you but I needed to be honest for our love, for you, for us.”

“But they killed my family,” More sobs were generated out of the Omega. Tetsurou felt his heart squeeze in pain.

“I know love, but please don’t end this. I wouldn't be able to live without you, my lovely moon, my everything,” He kissed each of Kei's knuckles, “I promise to love you for the rest of my life. I’m not what my blood is, if I could I want to make everything right for you even if it's impossible. I’ll make it possible just for you. So Kei please give me another chance to prove myself that I’m nothing like them and that I’m worthy. I love you so much and it hurts so bad that I never want to let you go. And whenever I need to, I feel like I’m short of air. What we have is forever, what we feel for each other is forever. I love you moonshine, I need you. Don’t end us."

When Kei looked up at him, Tetsurou regretted making the man he loved so much cry. “You're already worth so much to me, you idiot! I love you too!”

  
  


***

  
  


Flowers are beautiful and in full bloom, so is their love. The day began with a touch of spring falling over the flowing stream, breeze gentle and cold that left a warm sensation on the skin. The birds chirped in their honey voices, happy to be able to say hello to spring once again after a long freezing winter. The lovers hadn’t met all winter, saying it was too much of a trouble to escape the castle as the ‘Prince’ gets pretty troublesome during winters. The blond didn’t mind. Instead he had smiled lovingly at the other.

Kei was sitting in the heart of Tadashi’s garden, occasionally letting out a smile when a butterfly would come and sit on the top of fingertips. A scream of Tadashi calling out his name has Kei running, causing the butterflies to flutter away from him.

He ran and ran until he was caught by his Alpha's familiar arms, surrounded by the smell of mint and chocolate. “I missed you,” Kei said, nuzzling against his chest and Tetsurou laughed, not only Kei was pouting but also because the soft blond locks tickled his chin.

“I missed you more, love.”

Tetsurou was here, here with him, on the first day of spring.

***

The same day they’re walking along the river bank, side by side, close and hands entangled, by the belt of the small yellow flower bed that grew next to the water. The silence was comfortable as Tetsurou sang a happy tune, something they sing at the palace but the palace is full of sorrow, dark and bad memories. This is white, happiness and the beginning of new memories, Tetsurou thinks he wants to keep staying here forever. The flowers had Kei’s utmost attention, his features were spiked with happiness as if they were talking to him. Tetsurou felt something tingle in his stomach out of fondness, he wanted to devour him, ruin him and let himself get ruined, but this innocence is nice. They continued to walk, quiet and peaceful, making small talk here and there until Kei threw him a sheepish grin, running forward.

Tetsurou’s breath got caught in surprise, half due to the sudden tug and half in the way Kei was laughing carelessly. He looked like an angel, sun bathed with wings wide open and glowing,  _ fucking pretty _ . Tetsurou gulps hard, slowing down when Kei lets go of his hand and squints at the Alpha through his glasses, “What?” The Omega asks.

“Huh?...Oh nothing,”

Kei shakes his head, chuckling at Tetsurou’s blabbers, “Race you to the waterfall then.” That was the only warning Tetsurou got before Kei was gone. He could only process what the omega had said, who was already far from his reach.

He stares at the retreating back, not once looking away and then it clicks like he’s suddenly aware of everything. Whipped as he is, Tetsurou lets his Alpha instincts take over. Overwhelmed with power, he takes off to chase after the man he’s in love with. The  _ need _ to chase after his omega. Tetsurou doesn’t stop till he has his omega pinned under him, under a pile of crushed flowers. 

He grasps Kei before he reaches the waterfall when he’s close enough and spins Kei around. Despite the omega’s surprised gasp he’s giggling, breathless and the moment they go rolling down the hill, Kei is against the ground, under Tetsurou.

Tetsurou sniffs loudly, noses Kei’s collarbones and takes in the sight. His blond locks against the green of grass and red of flowers, cheeks flushed, shy eyes resisting to meet him.  _ Mark him _ , his brain provides, helplessly.

But the twist is that Kei is smart, cunning, perfect, flawlessly pretty and smells heavenly. He doesn’t catch Kei’s smirk right away but when he does, it's too late. He takes total advantage of that oh so sweet smell. Ripe strawberries, rich, luscious and does that make Tetsurou’s knees go weak. It sparks something inside him and the Alpha could only stare before he’s leaning forwards to capture those lips of their mischievous owner.

Everything happens within a blink of an eye when Tetsurou is flipped, suddenly finding him being the one pinned. “I won,” Kei whispered, voice dropping dangerously low. He blinks a few times at that, mind hazy and clearly in a daze.

Tetsurou was sprawled on the ground with his Omega above him, Kei strangling the Alpha with each thigh bracketing his hips. Tetsurou was quick to collect his distracted thoughts, “You didn’t…”

“Oh really?” Kei replies coyly. He launches more force to his hold as if he knows that Tetsurou likes when he’s in control.  _ It’s fucking sexy _ , he thought. It’s not the end though. Kei grinds against him, painfully slow. Tetsurou lets out a groan, more like a warning growl when Kei’s ass brushes slightly against the thick white leather that covers his cock.

“You’re playing with fire, baby,” he warns, propping himself in his elbows to grind back. “I’ll lose control and wouldn’t be able to hold back.”

“Then don’t hold back.”

He wasn’t planning to hold back now that they’re finally out of their courting phrase. They haven’t been doing anything rated, they haven’t even kissed yet and Tetsurou was going to change it right here, right now and then he is falling.

He feels a strong force against his chest and he is falling, rolling until he tumbles into the flowing water. A messy splash cuts through the air along with Kei’s wild giggles. Tetsurou grumbles his head out of the water, hair plastered to the side of his face and an annoyed expression on his face. Kei is laughing so much that he doesn't see the hand coming his way. Tetsurou drags Kei with him this time when he dives. The Omega clings to him like a koala when they duck their heads out of the water, breathing heavy for air and shock.

“You should’ve seen your face,” the bedhead teases, Kei still in his arms but misses the mischievous glint in the other’s stare. Splash of water comes directly to his face and Tetsurou screams tasting the water that entered his open mouth.

  
  
  


They let their tunics dry under the blazing sun as they lay on the grass, legs and hands entangled. Tetsurou’s hands around Kei.

“You know I never had fun like this before,” Tetsurou starts, pausing for a good second and then continuing seeing Kei's encouraging stare, “My step mom always locked me inside my chamber since the time my mom died. She feared I might kill my brother and become the future king and so she blackmailed my father to keep me in the dungeons. But father and my elder brother were kind enough to let me stay in my chambers.” He sighs, “Even though my mother was the first Queen, my brother was born two years before me. They refrained me from attending balls and so I stayed in the library reading all types of books that I found the most interesting. My favorite ones are the romantic ones and I believed I’d find someone like in the books,” Tetsurou plants a small kiss on Kei’s forehead, whose head rested at the curve of his shoulders. “I’m trained for battles and they will send me when there's no other option.”

Kei looks up at him at that, sadness in his eyes, as he scoots closer to his mate, “No you won’t go anywhere. I’ll hate you forever if you do.” That makes Tetsurou laugh, his chest shaking with what is full of love and is pretty sure that Kei can feel it through the vibrations.

They stay there for a few more minutes before a voice is drawing closer, calling their names. It’s Keiji and Koutarou. “I’m pretty sure they went off this way…”

Kei shuffles off his chest, “Want to escape?” A smile is all he gets before they are running. Again.

  
  
  


For the first time Tetsurou finds himself running away from his own friends and it somehow excites him. Kei and Tetsurou reach an old stable, no horses and clean for rent. It’s not that big, but big enough for two horses. Kei closes the door behind him, gasps when he is being turned around and pushed roughly against the door by none other than his lover. Hands snaked around his hips.

“You’ve been getting away from a lot of things lately, Kei,” Tetsurou purred so close that his words kissed Kei’s lips when he spoke. The Omega blushes a pretty pink, face turning to the side to avoid the lip contact, looking everywhere but him. It’s dark in here but he could see Kei’s smile on his lips. It played miserably with his heart strings. Kei should take responsibility for all the damage he caused.

The Alpha tugs his Omega's face back towards him, to look him in the eye, fingers clamped around his chin and thumb brushing Kei’s lower lip. Shivers ran down the blond's spine when Tetsurou's eyes travelled to his lips, “May I?” Kei's response was hands tightening around his nape and crashing lips with each other in an almost urgent way as if they had been anticipating this, forethought this.

They kiss desperately as the colours bloom inside them, clutching at each other’s clothes for dear life as they suck the living daylights out of each other, bodies flushed together. Even if short of air, they wouldn't part till the last bits of air that is left in their lungs. Testurou’s hands slide down Kei’s waist and situate themselves on his ass, he double taps. Kei gets the message quickly before he's jumping and Tetsurou catches him effortlessly. Legs automatically wrap around his waist as he balances them. Once balanced, he pushes Kei further into the door making it rattle from the pressure.

A string of saliva connects them when they part apart, “Want to go further?”

Kei’s voice comes out hoarse, lips red and swollen from kissing, “Yes.” That’s all Tetsurou needed as an approval before he unlocked the door with one hand and carried Kei back home.

  
  


Keiji and Koutarou invited themselves inside Kei’s house in search of the latter. Neither of them spoke when the couple came stumbling inside, lips slotted when Tetsurou slammed the door of Kei’s room shut with a loud bang behind him.

  
  


***

Surprisingly his Alpha hasn’t got caught while escaping from the palace yet and fortunately is still able to pay him visits twice a month.

And whenever he visits, it’s either Tetsurou picking Kei up in bridal style from the doorway and walking straight to his room or at the end of an adventurous day, before a few hours of parting ways, they will make sweet sweet love. Tonight is no different.

“Ah...T-tetsu,” Kei moans when the alpha pulls out of him after their passionate time ends, “Don’t come inside, I said!” He pants and manages to hiss disappointingly towards his partner for not listening to him.

“It’s just one time, moonshine.” Tetsurou grins, pecking his lips to make up for what's done.

They both calmed down from their high of intimate pleasure. Kei shuffles a little to regain his composure only to moan unconsciously feeling the Alpha’s cum dripping out of his hole.

He felt embarrassment throughout every part of his body but that too went to vain when he saw Tetsurou already attentively looking at the process, “Oh god moonshine! I’m horny again.” Kei was only able to roll his eyes and let Tetsurou drag him closer by his thighs.

***

It's the time in their relationship where the Alpha-Omega pairs haven't met each other in about a month. Kei tried sending letters which didn't work because of the current situation of the Kingdom. Scarcity of gold and wealth, famine, frequent deaths.

Kei was starting to get anxious because his letters weren't getting delivered to his soon-to-be mate. These few days were a ruckus to everyone. People came crying at his doorstep asking for spare food and help for their lost ones. His daily morning sickness and literally vomiting out any piece he ate did no good on this matter.

Kei was vomiting his breakfast when Keiji entered his house, knocking twice before coming in, "Again?" He puts down today's newspapers on the table, walking over to Kei, “The Kingdom is falling in such a great mass.” He pipped a conversation while patting the blond's back and hair, who was currently emptying up his stomach. It was just bile at this point. “How long has this been going, Kei?” Keiji questioned, frowning.

The blond wiped his mouth with the back of his hand “Two weeks.”

“No. At least more than three weeks.”

“Keiji, don’t you worry I’m completely fine. I’m just…”

“Kei I know how it feels to not be able to meet them.”

The raven haired helped the blond stand up and wash his face, “I’m just worried that Tetsurou realised a Prince like him has nothing to do with me anymore.”

“Don’t say tha-”

“What if worse! They sent them for battle. He told me he was being trained for battles.”

Keiji doesn't answer and lets Kei sob in his chest, tunic getting wet with tears. They hold each other like they’re the only left for themselves and Keiji finally lets the unshed tears fall.

  
  


***

“Kei!” The Omega quickly ran over to where Keiji was standing. A few days later, an announcer was sent from the palace to bestow either glad tidings or misfortune.

“On behalf of His Majesty, the great, I have come from the palace to convey the message of the King’s decision:  _ People of the Kingdom of Hibis I shall order you to seek refuge, save food and help others in the moment of need. Stick together till your last breath, fight for your Kingdom, for peace till your last breath. I declare WAR. Alphas from each family shall be escorted to the palace immediately. _

Kei felt his legs wobble but Keiji was there to catch him by his shoulders before he could fall, tears trailing behind as they stepped inside the house once again.

The King has declared war.

  
  


Kei's condition worsened within days, his nausea got worse, Keiji suggested to visit the local doctor but Kei refused. It was until Keiji had smelled a new scent on Kei. A mixture of strawberry and chocolate. He forced Kei to the doctor, a middle aged Beta woman who had proven Keiji's doubts right. None of them had said anything when the doctor congratulated Kei, unsure if Kei's alpha would even return or not.

Kei was pregnant with the Prince's child.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like the dynamic between them hehe and i'll try to update the last chapter asap.  
> i hope you enjoyed reading.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you liked my work!  
> There are more to come!  
> Love you <3


End file.
